


Just This Once

by ifiwerecain



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Breast Play, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Seungri, bottom!Seunghyun, cain what is it with you and nipples, sensitive bress tiddies...., topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiwerecain/pseuds/ifiwerecain
Summary: Seunghyun wanted to show Jiyong the fruits of his exercise labor, but Seungri's there to witness it instead.





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> highkey wrote this after seeing pictures of Seunghyun's chest being so pronounced in some airport pics, and it was originally gonna be gtop but i went for topri because that ship barely gets any love! i personally love it, so i wanted to add something to the pot.
> 
> enjoy!

If there was one thing Seunghyun hated about the pre-tour prep, it was intense workouts. He was more cautious in what he put in his body ever since he became an idol but he was still urged to work out as often as possible. If there was one thing that didn't change from the beginning of his career to now, it was that. However, he'd been doing such a good job lately that for once he wasn't too afraid to show someone the fruits of his labor. That person was and always has been Jiyong, which made the other members a little jealous, but Jiyong had been there with Seunghyun when he was a chubby little kid back in middle school. The security he felt with Jiyong in showing him his body (and letting him touch him) was concrete at this point. The only thing he wished wouldn't happen was Jiyong go off and tell the others how amazing their oldest hyung's body was. 

Looking at himself in the gym's mirrors, Seunghyun turned to the side and admired his chest. His pectorals were looking fantastic, making him smile. The material of his workout shirt was thin which also accentuated their shape. He was giggling to himself like a teenage girl who just bought her first push-up bra. Really, they did look amazing. Jiyong would be more than estatic to see his progress.

The other members had left for the day, finishing their workouts way before Seunghyun finished his. He'd told Jiyong to stay behind and hoped that the leader had listened. Jiyong always worked with his headphones in. He ran to the group's exclusive locker room after grabbing his things and shoved them into his locker. As he put his stuff away, he could've sworn he heard footsteps. So Jiyong did wait! Seunghyun listened closely to where they were coming from and found they were coming from the showers. He quickly made his way over, then once he found their source, exclaimed happily:

"Jiyongie! You have to see how good my chest looks right now!" 

Except, it wasn't Jiyong that the footsteps were coming from. It was Seungri, and he was staring at Seunghyun as if he'd gone crazy. 

"Hyung? You're still here?" 

Seunghyun quickly zipped up his jacket and walked back in the direction of the lockers, ignoring Seungri's calls to him. His cheeks were a furious bright red, all due to the embarrassment of him just yelling out like that without checking. Eventually Seungri found him. 

"Hyung, what was that? I've never seen you so happy after working out. Why would you wanna show Jiyong your chest?"

"None of your business, maknae," Seunghyun muttered, quickly grabbing his phone and headphones. He was about to call his manager to pick him up when Seungri grabbed his hand.

"Yah, what're you doing--?!"

"I wanna see!" 

"Eh?"

"I wanna see your chest, hyung! Come on, nobody's around anyways. I don't run my mouth like Jiyong either, it'll actually be a secret this time." The younger gave him a wink for extra security.

"I...I don't know." Seunghyun's cheeks still burned. "You probably look better than I do anyways, you always have."

"Now you're just bullshitting. Come on, just a quick peek?" Seungri knew he shouldn't press his hyung like this knowing how stubborn he can be. But still, now that he'd gotten the image in his head he was more than eager to see. "I promise I won't say anything and you can still show Jiyong later." 

Seunghyun gave it a few seconds, then sighed. "You swear you won't tell?" 

"On my life, hyung." 

Seunghyun set his phone down and slowly unzipped his jacket. The material of the shirt was enough to show how defined they were, but he knew that Seungri wouldn't be satisfied with just that. He shut his eyes and lifted the material up enough to where his whole abdomen was exposed, then quickly pulled it back down.

"Okay, you got your peek, are you happy--"

Without thinking, Seungri placed his hands on Seunghyun's chest and squeezed. 

"W..What are you doing..?" 

"Jiyong said your chest is nice and soft as toned as it is, I wanted to test that theory." 

Seunghyun smacked his hands away. "Now you're just being weird!" 

"Well, what does Jiyong do? You can't tell me he just lets you flash him and walks away, especially with not how often he boasts about it!" 

That little shit, Seunghyun thought. I'll kick his ass for this later. 

"Does he touch them? Fondle them or something?" 

Seunghyun slumped against the lockers and sighed, defeated. Since the maknae was just as stubborn as he was, he might as well let him know everything.

"He... he does touch them. I get sore after working out, and since we're always the last ones to leave, he kind of massages them for me." Seunghyun took Seungri's hands in his and lifted them under his shirt. "Like how you were doing, but not as rough." 

Seungri gently squeezed his hands, feeling the muscle underneath them. He looked at Seunghyun's face to see if he was doing it right and noticed his hyung looked rather content, eyes closed and breathing steadily. It must've felt good. Then it hit him. Did this happen to be a kink of his? Did he like having his chest touched like this? Maybe his nipples were equally as sensitive, if not more... 

That was a hypothesis worth testing. 

"Hyung, can you lift your shirt up fully please?" 

Seunghyun slowly lifted the thin fabric, looking at Seungri for any other direction. "Uh, hold it between your teeth."

"This is weird, maknae." 

"Not as weird as me massaging your tits, now put it between your teeth, please." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes and did so. "What now?" he asked although muffled. 

Seungri moved his fingers to brush over the older man's dark nipples, earning a visible shudder. His eyes closed again and Seungri took them between his fingers, rubbing in circles to full hardness. "Does Jiyong do this too? You seem to like it, hyung." He leaned forward and took one nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking on it. Seunghyun yelped in surprise. 

"N-No, not usually," he replied. Seungri was hovering directly over the place where he wanted to be touched the most now. Seungri latched off of his nipple and smirked. 

"Well, guess that's my thing now, eh?" He used his thumb to rub the hardened nip and Seunghyun gave a noise close to a whine above him. Seungri looked up with wide eyes, rubbing it again. The noise was much quieter this time, but Seunghyun's body trembled. "Who would've thought... Seunghyun hyung has sensitive tits." 

"S-Shut up, you're lucky I'm even letting you do this--!" Seunghyun was cut off by his own small moan when Seungri went to attack his other nipple. This whole ordeal would pass by quicker if the damned maknae would just get him off already. He'd probably never be able to vocalize those thoughts lest Seungri live with the even more juicy satisfaction that he let him touch not only his chest, but his cock as well. 

"I know hyung, and I'll cherish this moment forever," Seungri boasted, smiling as he licked around the nipple. "Maybe next time Jiyong and I can both help you out? Me on your chest, him on your dick? Don't think I didn't notice you got hard, cheeky bastard." 

Seungri's grip got tighter, squeezing Seunghyun's chest and making a near embarrassing whimper escape him. Seungri lowered his gaze to Seunghyun's cock straining in his pants, noticing a dark spot on the front. 

"Here, maybe I can do something to ease that a bit," Seungri said and he sat himself on Seunghyun's lap, their groins pressed together. Slowly he began to rut against the elder man, abusing his nipples at the same time. It suddenly became too much and Seunghyun's whole body tensed, a moan reverberating throughout the locker room as he came. Seungri felt his cock twitch against him and removed his hands from his chest, getting a good look at his wrecked, trembling hyung. He felt kind of powerful knowing he literally got him off by mostly playing with his nipples, but now they had another mess to deal with. 

"Well. We should probably get in the shower to get you cleaned off, huh?"


End file.
